Unrivaled Wars: Dark Revolution
by Neckar Unrivaled
Summary: A short story about Kami after he is reborn from the pillar of the Shadow Dragon. Kami has thoughts and memories of a past he has long forgotten and the coming return of the symbiote in his life.


**Unrivaled Wars: Dark Revolution**

**Rated PG-13 for language and violence**

The symbiote armor was the second armor that Neckar Unrivaled wore. Unlike the classic armor, this one is a living creature and by far his strongest armor. This suit gives the user access to a number of abilities that are unique to the symbiote armor. The shape-shifting abilities, as well as the suits abilities to form hand weapons and zip lines all of which can be used for a number of tasks. His fingernails have long claws that allow him to climb walls with either wide or small edges. The user also gains enhance speed, strength and senses far beyond a normal human.

The armor also protects the wear against fire, sound and energy damage. The suit also protects against all sorts of telepathic abilities. This however can only be used while in mask mode. Perhaps the greatest power is the stealth. The symbiote can blend with any background, using an optic-camouflage type of effect unlike any other device.

The origins of the symbiote armor are unknown, some believe including Neckar that it was just another weapon created by the Deathly Souls. This is only taken into account due to the nature of the suit, as it feeds off the x24 virus, a user, force user or not who puts the suit on would almost nearly die within a few hours. This is because it feeds on the cells of the wearer.

Perhaps this is the reason it's so useful to Neckar and those like him as it feeds off the x24 virus. This combined with the suits natural healing powers and Neckar's enhance healing, making him almost indestructible.

Neckar found the armor after a duel against Thorn Unrivaled, who nearly beat him to death. Neckar was able to escape death, making his way to a remote planet some where in wild space. He found himself in a run down temple, where he was drawn to a black jar with a weird force signature. As he started to open the jar, a blueish black plasmic ooze poured out of it and started attaching itself to him. In moments it completely overpowered him. Finally causing him to blackout. When he awoke, Neckar found himself on Onderon in the symbiote armor.

Neckar discovered that when it attached itself it caused massive body and memory damage and left his old armor suit in a state of disrepair. After a long search for it, he was able to relocate it. However fearing that the Deathly Soul's would recover it and use it to build more like him. So he destroyed almost all of his old armor but the core unit itself, which he broke into three parts and split it up across the galaxy.

The main core unit shell was taken to Tatooine, hidden in the Dune Sea. The core unit's CT chip was safely hidden on Endor with the Ewoks. The last key to the core unit, the CT cell device was hidden on Mimban in a hidden chamber with one of the last known Kaiburr Crystals.

The crystal slowly recharged the cells, which Neckar would from time to time revisit in order to recharge himself. He also kept a number of weapons he created over the years, his most powerful of light sabers, a one of a kind design the triple-switch blade lightsaber.

Over time Neckar learn more about the symbiote armor, being a technical genius that he was, he was able to make a number of changes to it which gave him greater speed and strength. He also discovered that it slowly was increasing his intellect and knowledge. Over the ten years he started to come to a higher understanding of his role in the Deathly Soul's master plans.

It was very hard to remove the symbiote armor the first time. Once he was able to break the bound it had on him he discovered that it was really a living, sentient, alien organism that bonds with other living organisms in order to survive.

From being apart form Neckar it slowly made the suit crazy, as Neckar infected it with the madness of the human soul. The suit started to find understanding with Neckar and it's personality changed. When Thorn stole the suit and attempted to use it, it showed it was only faithful to Neckar and escaped and return to his side.

It seem to show up and help him out from time to time in his long six year quest to find Dai Shi. Before he and his friend Raziel formed the Empire of the Force, Neckar took the suit off one last time as his need for it had weakened it. The suit wanted to provide for him, and protect him by itself. The symbiotic relationship with Neckar was so strong that it was willing to give it's life for his. Neckar hatched a plan to create a new armor, one that would combine his old armor and his new one with the Symbiotes.

Neckar knew that if he had to use the suit again, it would likely be the last time. So he made an upgrade to his current system, the CRT system and to ensure that no one discovered the Symbiote, he placed it into a protective jar that shielded it.

Neckar kept the jar hidden on DATS main star base, but when trouble appeared between the members of the Empire of the Force, Neckar moved the jar to Onderon. Neckar took the plans to Kashyyyk for what would become the matrix battle armor.

Three years later, when the Deathly Souls push their plans into high gear, using the fall of the Empire of the Force to undermine the Sith Orders, now scattered, the suit would finally be used again by Kami.

After Neckar Unrivaled died on Mimban, Shadow Raziel, now the sole leader of the Sith'ar, found Neckar Unrivaled's spirit. He attached it to a pillar in which Neckar took on his true form, a Dragon. The Shadow Dragon waited three long years until his master was ready to release him and return him to being Neckar Unrivaled.

However when this happened, he came back as Kami, the man he was cloned after. Kami has lost most of his memory and powers. He lost the connection to the force. Kami did nothing but fall into a state of self pity, many sleepless nights full of nightmares of the future. All in the wake of wars and battles between the Sith'ar, Sith and Deathly Souls.

Kami was having a hard time in his training as Raziel was pretty much emotionless and Malice gave him a feeling that she wanted to kill him. In the mist of the Ryu, only Raziel made it clear to him who he was but it did little to remind him or help him remember.

In a dream that Kami had about his late wife, he learned that Malice looked a lot like her, even to a degree that Malice was some how connected to her. However this was put to rest when in another vision he learn that his memory was false and that he had no past. This put Kami in a state in which he almost took his life but came to an understanding that something was calling out to him.

After some researched he discovered about the CT shell that was hidden on Tatooine. Kami had no idea why the information was in the database and was afraid to bring it up to his masters. So he hatched a plan to recover it.

He contacted Naboo and asked the queen to locate it for him. This was in part a setup to see who was also looking for it. Kami came to a realization that Dai Shi was already in control of Naboo and had the CT shell unit. Knowing this, Kami still kept in contact with the Queen in order to learn more. Even after Raziel ordered him to stop contacting Naboo. It paid off has Kami learn that Dai Shi's next step was an attack on Endor in which to get the other part.

He was very happy when he learned that Dai Shi didn't know where the cell was and quickly hatched a plan to recover it. However both Raziel and Malice where very upset with him because of his transmissions to Naboo. In fear of giving away the Ryu's location.

After Kami was attacked by a Shadow Sentinel, sent by Dai Shi, Kami had no choice but to get the symbiote armor from Onderon. Kami had become very fond of Malice and Raziel's new wife Sachael over his time there. He was hoping to get away as the more he bonded with the people around him, the harder it would be to say good-bye to them.

While he was fighting off the Shadow Sentinel, Kami had a vision in which while in the symbiote armor, together with Raziel, Malice and Sachael fought Dai Shi and the Deathly Souls. In that battle, all of them died but Raziel who survived the onslaught. Kami feared for his friends life's and knew if he asked them for help it would lead to the showdown in which they died. So he plan to sneak out on his own that night.

However, he was forced to ask for Raziel's help when Raziel reveal that he knew about the suit. Stuck in bed and being watched by Malice who referred to it as "babysitting". Kami was force to hatch another plan.

Kami awaited for Raziel and Sachael to return, hopefully safely so that once he puts the symbiote armor on, he'll be able to sneak away using its advance stealth, so he can recover the cell and destroy it.


End file.
